Bésame
by Princess Praline
Summary: Ya no podían ocultarlo, se amaban, se amaban como locos y aunque sus compañeros lo vieran como algo "natural", ambos sabían que era raro, que era complicado... Advertencia: lemon. RobStar y ligero BBRae.


Advertencia: Este fic contiene escenas con lemon, si entraste aqui es por que eres mayor de 16 y eres fanático (a) del Robstar, contiene ademas un ligero BBRae.

Disclaimer: Tanto la serie Tren titans como la canción Kiss me, no son de mi propiedad, sin embargo la historia a desarrollar es completamente mía. Disfrutenla.

Besame.

Como siempre, ahí estaba él, con su mente revuelta de cosas, con sentimientos encontrados, y la situación no mejoró cuando ella apareció...

You're so hypnotizing

Could you be the devil

Could you be an angel.

Él estaba tan impactado por el cambio de look de su amiga que no dejaba de mirarla y ella lo notó, el chico solo balbuceaba intentado decirle un cumplido, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, de pronto, una corriente recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la mano de la chica tocar su cuello...

Your touch magnetizing

Feels like I am floating

Leaves my body glowing.

-Robin- atinó a decir ella, al ver que el pelinegro no reaccionaba. ¿Acaso tan mal se veía? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba? ¿Porqué se había quedado sin palabras? Seguro que a los demás les agradaría su nueva imagen, pero a él, a él simplemente, ella no lo entendía, sabía que era diferente, pero ¿esos gestos que significaban?...

They say be afraid

You're not like the other

Futuristic lover

Different DNA

They don't understand you.

El chico maravilla notó que el rostro de su compañera se iba llenando de decepción, decepción hacia ella misma, pues había planeado esto durante semanas, la pelirroja soltó al muchacho para luego darle la espalda, se disponía a marcharse cuando alguien la llamó: -Starfire, por favor, espera- la aludida volteó inmediatamente con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo de esperanza, pues quien la llamaba era nada más y nada menos que su amado Robin.

You from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light.

-Estás hermosa- comenzó a decir por fin Robin haciendo que Starfire se sonrojara con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos brillando de ilusión. -Es un regalo para ti- dijo ella -Robin, yo quisiera...- continuó la chica, pero no terminó su frase, pues bastaron dos segundos para que el pelinegro la tomara del cuello y la besara...

Kiss me ki-ki-kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison.

La titán abrió los ojos, impactada, inmóvil por la forma tan repentina de actuar de su amado. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos de asimilarlo, solo se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso acariciando el cabello del muchacho...

Take me, ta-ta take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction.

Ya no podían ocultarlo, se amaban, se amaban como locos y aunque sus compañeros lo veían como algo "natural", ambos sabían que era raro, que era complicado...

Girl, you're an alien

Your touch are foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

/POV Robín/ No se que estoy haciendo, quiero detenerme pero algo me lo impide, ella es realmente hechizante, ella realmente me vuelve loco, me empieza a gustar esto pero, debo detenerme. ¡Starfire! ¿que me has hecho?. /Fin del Pov Robín./

El chico maravilla, sentía como Starfire liberaba energía, sus poderes alienígenas estaban alterados, el beso la había "hechizado".

Your so supersonic

Wanna feel your powers

Stun me with your lasers

Your kiss is cosmic

Every move is magic.

La tamaraniana no resistió mas, tomó al joven de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella,- Te amo Robín y no creo soportar un segundo mas sin ti- dijo ella para luego regresarle el beso que minutos antes él le había robado. El joven titán no dudo en corresponderselo, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, y que debía detenerse para que no pasara lo peor.

Your from a whole other world

A different dimension

You open my eyes

And I'm ready to go

Lead me into the light.

De alguna forma, el líder titán logró separarse de la alienígena, tratando de contenerse, de disimular su excitación, si excitación, porque los besos que Starfire le estaba dando realmente lo habían excitado...

Kiss me ki-ki kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison.

/Pov Starfire/ Olvidalo Star, Robín es igual que una roca, quizás hasta peor, creo que tendría mas oportunidad con una roca que con él. Quizás sea mejor dejar las cosas como están, pero es que ya no lo soporto mas, yo quiero estar con él. /fin del Pov Starfire/.

La alienígena agachó la mirada pensando que su amante no la deseaba como ella a él, sin embargo, se equivocaba..

Take me, ta-ta take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction.

El pelinegro la tomó de la barbilla y levantando la mirada de la chica, le dijo:- Starfire, eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero hacerte daño, yo también te amo, pero ambos sabemos que esto no esta bien, y como dije, no quiero lastimarte con estos deseos humanos.- La pelirroja cerró los ojos mientras susurraba:- No importa que me hagas daño, Robín, yo necesito ser tuya.- Y con estas palabras, el joven comenzó a besarla mientras la despojaba de sus ropas nuevas...

Girl, you're an alien

Your touch are foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial.

La chica comenzó a hacer lo mismo con las prendas del muchacho, mientras se besaban la tamareana tomó por ultimo el antifaz del pelinegro, quien reaccionó tomando la mano de la chica, parecía que no le había agradado la idea, sin embargo a medida que avanzaba el beso, dejo que se lo quitara, abrió entonces los ojos, mostrandolos por primera vez, unos ojos irregulares, preciosos y extraños como él, uno gris y el otro azul.

There is this transcendental

On another level

Girl, you're my lucky star.

Sin importar si sus compañeros titanes estaban o no en la torre, ellos no dudaron en demostrarse su amor. Mientras Robín la penetraba lentamente, la chica gritaba de dolor, pensando que nunca en su vida había experimentado tal cosa. Mientras ella gemía, esta vez de placer, él la embestía, cada vez con mas fuerza, contra el suelo, contra la pared, hasta que llegaron al sofá. Él comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras ella arañaba la espalda del pelinegro...

I wanna walk on your wave length

And be there when you vibrate

For you I'll risk it all

All.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, irregulares, pues era su primera experiencia, una que ambos sabían que jamás olvidarían, a veces rápidas, a veces lentas, ya no le importó lastimar a la pelirroja que impaciente gritaba: -Mas, Robín por favor mas!- El joven solo se concentró en el placer que ambos sentirían, a pesar de que ella había llegado al orgasmo antes que él...

Kiss me. Ki-ki kiss me

Infect me with your love and

Fill me with your poison.

Pocos fueron los minutos en que perdió el control, hasta que, con un grito proveniente de su garganta, demasiado áspero por cierto, eyaculó finalmente dentro de ella, haciendo que por las mejillas de la chica corriera una lágrima, quizá de dolor, quizá de placer, tal vez de felicidad...

Take me ta-ta take me

Wanna be a victim

Ready for abduction.

Poco a poco, el líder del equipo fue saliendo de la tamaraniana, quien simplemente lo besó. Robín supo entonces que la había complacido y estaba feliz. Ambos se sentían llenos de placer...

Girl, you're an alien

Your touch are foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Tomó su capa del suelo para cubrir a la joven mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, el acto los había cansado...

Girl, you're an alien

Your touch are foreign

It's supernatural

Extraterrestrial

El resto del equipo entraba por la puerta principal mientras miraban el desastre ocasionado por los amantes, miraron entonces el antifaz de Robín, algo raro pues el chico maravilla nunca se lo quitaba, ni siquiera para dormir, Chico Bestia lanzó una mirada pícara a Raven mientras Cyborg levantaba una ceja. La violácea entendió entonces la propuesta del verde, se sonrojó un poco y se despidió, mientras el Chico Bestia la seguía, Cyborg se quedó en la sala tratando de imaginar lo sucedido. Al otro lado de la torre, Robin se levantó de golpe cuando notó que había dejado su antifaz y el resto de sus prendas en la sala, salió de su habitación cuidando que nadie lo viera. Sin embargo, no pudo evadir que en la habitación del menor de los titanes, se iniciaba otra escena de pasión y amor, pero esta vez los protagonistas eran el Chico Bestia y Raven...

Notas de la autora: oli oli, pues aquí les dejo mi primer fic sobre esta maravillosa serie, personalmente me llamo mucha la atención la letra de esta canción, creo que les queda perfecta a la pareja protagonista, es mi segundo fic y el primero en contener algo de lemon, se que no es como algunos otros maravillosos fic que he leído (Mas que un héroe, Amor de una noche o dos y Revelando sentimientos) pero hago mi luchita jeje en fin espero les haya gustado, que opinan merezco follow? No olviden dejar sus comentarios, sino lo hacen lloraré D'x neee es broma jeje pero en fin, dejen sus opiniones n.n #Like!


End file.
